L'acceptation
by Leptitloir
Summary: [Défi Halloween 2019] " - Et j'ai repensé, tu sais, à tous ces trucs pour le mariage. C'est vraiment con que … enfin, voilà, mais du coup, on devrait pouvoir s'arranger pour réorganiser tout ça. - Axel, retourne-toi."


Hey !

Avec un peu de retard, voici ma participation au défi Orphée, soit le défi Halloween 2019, lancés avec les copin-es **Lae**, **Yu**, **Ya** et **Milou** !

De mon côté, j'ai choisi de remplacer les deux personnages du mythe par mes chouchous, Axel et Vanitas, donc. Je me suis éclaté pendant l'écriture, même si elle m'a serré le cœur quand même. Et … Pour la forme, disons que c'est un peu particulier. On dirait du théâtre pas assumé parce que je connais pas bien les règles de mise en forme du théâtre. J'ai mis les paroles d'Axel pour qu'on puisse plus facilement les distinguer de celles de Van, et sinon voilà. Bref !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Axel et Vanitas. Ils sont au pied d'un escalier sombre, interminable, qui semble s'élever sans jamais s'arrêter. Quelques citrouilles et bougies parsèment le chemin pour l'éclairer. Sans hésiter, Axel commence à monter, suivit de près par Vanitas qui lui emboite machinalement le pas.

_« - Alors, c'était comment les enfers ? Ouais, pas si cool que ça j'imagine ? Bah, c'est les enfers quoi, c'est pas non plus fait pour passer un bon moment. »_

Vanitas se racle la gorge.

_« - Enfin, c'est pas le propos. C'est fini maintenant, pas la peine d'y penser. On va grimper tout ça en deux deux et une fois en haut, ce sera comme si jamais t'avais … Bref, tu comprends le truc._

Axel.

_Il est plutôt cool Hadès, hein ? De te laisser repartir. J'ai bien dû insister un peu mais bon. Tu sais, je pense que c'est le chien qui l'a convaincu. Je veux dire, t'en connais beaucoup, des gens qu'ont réussi à endormir Cerbère, toi ? Ça a dû l'impressionner. Je pense pas qu'il ait l'habitude, le gars. Faudra que je remercie Dem._

Axel.

_Enfin bon. Il a placé une condition pour que j'te récupère mais ça devrait le faire. Tant que j'te regarde pas avant d'avoir quitté l'endroit, il reste cool. Ça passe, non ? J'ai grave envie de revoir ton joli minois, mais ça peut attendre cinq minutes. Je survivrai. J'aurai toute la vie pour le contempler après, alors …_

Axel.

_Et j'ai repensé, tu sais, à tous ces trucs pour le mariage. C'est vraiment con que … enfin, voilà, mais du coup, on devrait pouvoir s'arranger pour réorganiser tout ça. Ça devrait pas être bien compliqué. On l'a fait une fois, alors deux … On peut presque dire qu'on est rodés maintenant, hein ?_

Axel.

_Ouais. Ça va le faire. Tu vas voir, on va tout préparer et ce sera aussi bien que la première fois. Peut-être même mieux, maintenant qu'on sait ce qu'on risque de perdre._

Axel

_Oh, pas sûr que la moitié des invités reviennent et, bon, on aura pas les moyens de refaire un truc qui claque autant que pour la première cérémonie, mais on fera avec. _

Axel

_Et pour le traiteur on en prendra un pas trop cher dans nos moyens, ça suffira. Puis même, t'es pas trop nul en cuisine et Dem sait à peu près se démerder, on pourrait peut-être faire ça nous même ? A l'appart, au calme. On a presque jamais touché au livre de cuisine que ma mère m'avait offert pour Noel, ce s'rait l'occasion de le sortir._

Axel

_Et puis au fond, le traiteur on s'en fout. Et l'organisation aussi, tiens. On fera la cérémonie à la mairie puis on se retrouvera entre potes, chez nous, ce sera plus cool. Pas de prises de tête ou d'emmerdes de dernière minute. Et si la famille râle, on fera un truc avec eux après et on laissera les tontons se foutre sur la gueule quand ils auront un coup de trop dans le nez. Ton grand père crachera après ses voisins noirs qu'ont repris la barque en face, parce qu'ils sont partout maintenant, et qu'à son époque c'était pas comme ça, et ma vieille parlera de la meuf de mon frère pour nous rappeler que oui elle est gentille, adorable et tout, mais que c'est quand même une pute avec sa jupe ras la moule._

Axel

_Ce sera un peu chiant. Mais faut bien en passer par là, avec la famille. Puis tu sais, tant qu'ils bouffent bien ils sont contents les gens, il en faudra pas plus hein. Tu les cales, ils se cassent et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes._

Axel.

_Et nous on sera tranquilles. Enfin._

Axel.

_On sera bien._

Axel, retourne-toi. »

Axel s'arrête. Il pouffe, puis il se remet en route.

« - _Très drôle._

Retourne-toi, maintenant.

_Tu sais bien que j'peux pas, t'as entendu l'autre là. Je te regarde pas tant qu'on est pas arrivés au bout, sinon c'est retour à la case départ._

Je sais.

_Bah alors me dis pas ça. _»

Van s'arrête.

« - Retourne-toi.

_C'est pas drôle Van. Viens. _»

Il se remet en route.

« - Faudra bien que tu t'retournes.

_Bien sûr que non._

Si.

_Si j'fais ça, tu disparaitras._

Justement.

_Quoi justement ?_

Faudra bien que je disparaisse.

_Non._

Tu peux pas m'emmener dehors, Axel.

_Si. Et j'ai grave bataillé avec Hadès pour ça, t'imagines pas. C'est un têtu le bougre, et les chiens, pour les endormir, t'as pas idée comme j'ai galéré. Mais ils ont fini par fermer leur grande gueule pleine de bave. Il leur en restait un filet qui bougeait chaque fois qu'une des têtes ronflait, le truc bien dégueu qui-_

Axel. »

Axel serre les poings.

« - _Non._

Tu peux pas m'emmener dehors.

_Et pourquoi ça ?_

Parce que les morts, c'est des morts. Ça revient pas à la vie.

_Hadès va faire une exception._

Non, Axel.

_Il reste juste quelques marches, on y est presque. J'me retournerai dehors si t'as tant que ça envie que je matte ta belle gueule, mais pour l'instant on continue d'avancer._

Non.

_Allez Van, fais pas le con._

C'est fini.

_C'est fini que dalle, on va sortir et on fera une petite cérémonie juste ce qu'y faut à la mairie avec ta mère et sa robe une taille en dessous qui lui fait un cul énorme, mes parents qui comprendront pas pourquoi j'épouse un type comme toi et puis on se retrouvera à l'appart avec des bières et nos potes, Dem fera des concours de rots avec ta sœur et on bouffera des lasagnes chèvres épinards._

C'est fini, Axel.

_Faut juste qu'on monte les dernières marches et puis c'est bon, on est tranquilles. On se posera pépères dans le canapé, tout le monde sera heureux de te revoir et basta, fini toutes ces conneries avec Riku et cette putain de voiture. On oublie, table rase, on repart à zéro._

Non.

_Quoi non ? T'as vraiment envie d'aller te faire chier de l'autre côté du Styx pour le reste de l'éternité ?_

Non.

_Bah voilà._

Mais c'est pas moi qui décide.

_Bah ça, ce serait bien la première fois._ »

Vanitas sourit

« - Alors retourne-toi, maintenant.

_Oh._ »

Axel se redresse.

« - _Ça y est, j'ai compris._

Tant mieux.

_C'est à cause de cette histoire avec Riku, c'est ça ?_ »

Vanitas soupire.

« - Non.

_Si. Bien sûr que si._

Ça a rien à voir.

_C'est ça, prends-moi pour un con. Evidemment que c'est Riku. C'est arrivé le même jour._ »

Vanitas secoue la tête. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas lui faire entendre raison.

« - _Je l'ai vu, tu sais. J'ai entendu. Quand il est venu te voir avant la cérémonie. J'ai vu son regard d'ado paumé sur toi. Il te fixe toujours comme un gars qui saurait pas choisir entre la chocolatine et le chausson aux pommes. Incapable de prendre une décision._

Axel.

_Vous étiez derrière la mairie, sur le parking. Assis sur le capot de la bagnole de ta vieille. Vous parliez tellement fort, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais pas vous entendre ?_ »

Vanitas se tait.

« - _Je m'en doutais, tu sais._ »

Il détourne le regard.

« -_ Je veux dire, tu rentrais à trois heure du mat alors que t'avais même pas bu, tu prenais une douche et tu te collais contre moi pour dormir. Tu te colles jamais contre moi. Sauf quand t'as fait une connerie et que tu sais que je t'en veux vraiment. Tu pensais que je me poserais pas de questions ? Mais Van, bien sûr que j'ai capté. Pas tout de suite. Mais c'est venu vite. C'était pas compliqué, suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil sur ton téléphone pendant que tu prenais la douche. Et non, je t'arrête tout de suite, j'ai rien lu. Je regardais juste le nom du type qui t'envoyait des messages, m'en fallait pas plus. J'avais pas besoin de preuve, tu comprends. Je te connais. Je te connais tellement. T'en a fait des cocus, avant moi, j'allais pas faire exception à la règle. _»

Vanitas ne parle pas.

« - _Enfin, j'ai pas … J'exagère un peu. J'ai bien vu, mais je voulais pas vraiment y croire. J'ai pas regardé ton téléphone. Pas volontairement. Je veux dire, il t'a appelé, alors j'ai zieuté l'écran pour te prévenir. Te dire qu'y avait machin qui cherchait à te joindre, et là … t'imagines bien, j'ai pas trop compris. Riku, le pote à Sora, tu m'en avais jamais parlé. Je savais même pas qu'il avait ton numéro. Alors ça m'a surpris, tu penses. Mais je me suis dit, il doit bien y avoir une raison. J'ai pas cherché plus loin. Je voulais pas vraiment savoir, je crois. _»

Vanitas hésite.

« - _J'aurais voulu faire exception à la règle._ »

Il ne parle finalement pas.

« -_ Mais ça marche pas comme ça._ »

Axel baisse les yeux. Il se reprend.

« - _Je vous ai vu parler. Assis là. J'étais loin, mais j'ai bien capté qu'il essayait de t'embrasser. Je t'ai vu reculer. Refuser. Changer d'avis, le laisser faire, changer d'avis encore et te lever. Le repousser. Tu t'es éloigné, il t'a suivi. Je sais pas ce qu'il te disait mais putain, il avait l'air accro le gars, il a pas voulu te lâcher. C'est pour le mariage ? Il voulait te retenir, c'est ça ? Baiser un mec marié, il aurait pas pu. Ou alors tu l'as quitté, et il a pas voulu comprendre ?_

Ça n'a plus d'importance.

_C'est facile de dire ça. Tu sais combien de fois je me suis posé la question, en y repensant ? J'ai imaginé un milliard de conversations possibles, des plus réalistes aux plus douloureuses. J'ai cherché vos mots, vos voix que j'entendais pas, j'ai essayé de deviner. De comprendre. Mais je pouvais coller tellement de dialogues sur vos lèvres. Je les revoyais, encore et encore. Vos visages. Vos yeux incapables de se soutenir. Tes mains fourrées dans tes poches quand tu t'avançais. Lui, en train de te suivre. De te retenir. Je pense encore à tes jambes qui courent. Au trottoir. A la voiture._ »

Vanitas s'arrête. Axel aussi.

« _\- Et parfois …_ »

Axel déglutit.

« - _Parfois je me demande si tu l'avais pas vu, la voiture. Si tu l'as pas fait exprès._ »

Axel manque de se retourner. Il se retient au dernier moment.

« - _Sur un coup de tête, comme ça. Plutôt que d'affronter Riku. De tout me raconter._ »

Il a du mal à ne pas se tourner vers lui.

« - _Mais elle allait tellement vite. Et toi tu fixais tes pieds sans jamais relever le regard, alors je dois me faire des idées ? Et peut-être que je me souviens mal, et que t'as redressé ta caboche avant qu'elle te passe dessus. Je sais pas. Je sais plus. C'est tellement flou._

Ça a plus d'importance.

_Tu sais dire autre chose_ ? »

Vanitas ne répond pas.

« - _On verra plus tard. Quand on sera sortis._

Je sortirai pas.

_Mais arrête, Van ! Bien sûr que si tu vas sortir, tu vas monter ton cul tout en haut de ces marches et tu vas venir avec moi._

Non.

_Quoi, c'est toujours à cause de Riku ? On en parlera plus tard, d'accord ? C'est pas le problème pour l'instant. On va sortir, on règlera ça et on s'en remettra. On se relèvera. Y a pire qu'une histoire de cul dans la vie, non ?_

Axel …

_Ou peut-être que c'est pas qu'une histoire de cul ? C'est pour ça que tu veux pas revenir ?_

Non.

_Ecoute … On verra en haut. On verra en haut, on en parlera. On trouvera quelque chose mais on s'en fout de ça, on s'en fout, c'est pas le plus important. Je m'en bas les couilles de Riku là. Je veux juste … Je veux juste que tu sois là, ok ? Le reste c'est pas grave. C'est des détails. Le reste, on peut trouver une solution. Mais ça se fera pas tant qu'on sera pas sortis._

Je sortirai pas.

_Pourquoi ?_

Parce que c'est fini.

_Tu veux pas revenir et te retrouver encore dans la même merde, hein ? A devoir gérer deux relations sans que je me rende compte de rien ? Mais je sais tout Van ! Je sais tout maintenant alors c'est plus la peine de faire comme si ! Je sais pour Riku, pour vos messages, vos nuits, pour vos baisers et pour tout ce que vous avez pu faire dans mon dos ! Je sais et toi, tu sais quoi ? Bah ça m'a pas empêché de venir te chercher en enfer ! Je suis là malgré ça, je suis venu pour toi. Et si c'était à refaire, bah je le referais. Je le referais parce que c'est toi qui compte, c'est toi et la vie sans toi c'est …_ »

Axel s'arrête, reprend son souffle.

« - _C'est pas grave. C'est pas grave pour Riku. Même si vous continuez à vous voir. Même si vous continuez tout court. Je m'en fous, je dirai rien. Tant que tu seras là, je dirai rien. Alors s'il te plait, viens._

Non.

_Je suis sérieux, Van. Je dirai rien, pour vous._

Je sais.

_Alors viens._

Non.

_Pourquoi ?_

Parce que c'est fini.

_Pas si tu montes._

Je suis mort, Axel.

_Non. Arrête._

Je suis-

_Non ! Pas si tu montes ! Pas si tu me suis ! Si tu viens maintenant, si on sort de ce tunnel ensemble, c'est pas fini ! Ça peut encore continuer !_

Mais je ne viendrai pas.

_Pourquoi ?_

Parce c'est fini.

_Mais arrête avec ça ! C'est fini, c'est fini, tu sais dire autre chose ? C'est pas fini, c'est toi qui dis des conneries ! Ça peut pas s'arrêter comme ça alors tu vas me suivre, on va sortir, on va faire à bouffer avec Dem et on retournera à la mairie pour se rouler une pelle devant l'autre con et échanger nos bagues ! Et après on passera la soirée à l'appart, à boire et à se gaver, tellement qu'on saura même plus si c'est la bouffe ou l'alcool qui nous fait gerber et on sera mal le lendemain, tellement mal mais jamais aussi mal qu'au moment où j'ai vu cette foutue voiture te foncer droit dessus, jamais aussi mal que dans ton corps s'est écrasé sur le sol pour plus jamais se relever !_

Plus jamais. Tu le dis toi-même.

_Ah non, commence pas avec ça ! Joue pas avec mes propres mots !_

Tu le sais, Axel.

_Non._

Tu sais que c'est fini.

_C'est trop facile de dire ça, Van ! C'est fini, c'est fini, je vais pas revenir parce que je suis mort et j'ai la flemmer de monter vingt marches pour venir épouser le type que j'ai moi-même demandé au mariage ! Ah non, c'est trop facile !_

Non. C'est pas facile.

_Me prends pas pour un con !_

Mais c'est comme ça.

_Et ça t'arrange bien, hein ? Toi tu restes là, tranquille, et moi je retourne vivre là-haut tout seul avec la merde qu'il me reste ?_

Oui.

_Et je fais quoi, alors ? Je continue, sans toi ?_

C'est ça.

_Non ! Tu peux pas me faire ça._

Si.

_T'as pas le droit ! T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça ! Tu peux pas me laisser seul alors qu'on devait passer notre vie ensemble ! T'imagines pas toi, ce que ça fait de se lever le matin et de se dire que peu importe à quel point je veux, je te retrouverai pas près de moi le soir ! T'as pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est, ce truc qui me tord le cœur chaque fois que je me souviens de toi, de ta chaleur quand tu te couchais tout près et que ça sentait le tabac froid dans tes cheveux. Et quand je vois Xion qui chiale à plus en pouvoir, qui me regarde et qui me demande pourquoi on lui a arraché son frère, et moi j'ai rien à lui répondre ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise pour la consoler ! Je peux pas m'occuper de ça moi, je peux pas ! Tu sais pas, tu sais pas le vide quand je réalise que je t'embrasserai plus, que je te verrai plus, que t'existeras plus jamais pour moi et …_ »

Sa voix se brise. En parlant, il s'est retourné.

« - _Et parfois je repense à ces soirs où tu rentrais, quand t'avais vu Riku. Et … Et ça me manque ? Même ça, ça me manque, parce qu'au moins quand tu me trompais, t'étais encore en vie. Et je me dis que même ça, ouais, même ça j'aurais dû le savourer, et je l'ai pas assez fait. Et c'est trop tard, maintenant. C'est trop tard pour toujours._

Je sais, Axel.

_Et je t'entendrai plus dire mon non, si je sors sans toi._

Non.

_Je te verrai plus._

Non.

_Je sentirai plus ton odeur de tabac, ni celle du gel douche quand tu te lavais avant de venir te coucher, comme pour effacer Riku de ta peau._

Non.

_Je te verrai plus prendre ton café le matin, quand il fait encore nuit et que tu te prépares pour aller bosser._

Non.

_Tu râleras plus en voyant qu'on est à court de dosettes, que j'ai fini les derniers carrés de chocolat et que j'ai encore utilisé toute l'eau chaude._

Non.

_Tu rigoleras plus jamais au téléphone avec ta sœur._

Non.

_Plus jamais._

Non. Plus jamais, Axel.

_Pourquoi ?_

Parce que je suis mort.

_C'est aussi simple ?_

Oui. »

Axel fixe le sol. Il ne parle plus. Il y a quelque chose, comme une larme, qui brille au coin de ses yeux sans jamais tomber.

« - _Vraiment ?_ »

Vanitas s'approche.

« - _Vraiment._ »

Il pose sa main sur sa joue, pour l'inciter à relever la tête.

« - _Pour toujours ?_

Pour toujours. »

Axel résiste.

« - _Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi, sans toi ?_

Tu vas vivre. »

Il se redresse, à peine.

« - Je pourrai pas.

Si.

_C'est trop dur. T'as pas idée de ce que tu me demandes, là. C'est trop … trop …_

Je sais.

_Ce sera plus jamais pareil._

Je sais.

_Non, tu sais pas. Toi t'es mort, et moi je vais devoir faire avec._

Tu y arriveras.

_T'en sais rien._ »

Vanitas hausse les épaules.

« - Tu verras, Axel.

_Je verrai, oui. Et pas toi._

Non. »

Axel déglutit. Il inspire. Enfin, il relève la tête et regarde Vanitas. Il voit ses yeux jaunes, ses cheveux perdus dans l'ombre de l'escalier. Son visage qui ne sourit pas. Ses traits qu'il sait contempler pour la dernière fois.

« - _C'est fini ?_

Oui.

_C'est fini._

Mais tu vas continuer.

_Dis pas ça comme si c'était une bonne chose._

Ça l'est.

_Non. Je vais vivre sans toi. Ça va être affreux._

Pour un temps.

_Pour toujours._ »

Vanitas secoue la tête, mais il n'ajoute rien. Il caresse la joue d'Axel.

« - _Je vais repartir sans toi._

Oui. »

Silence. Axel baisse les yeux. Les relève. Le regarde encore. Il s'est résigné.

« - _Je t'oublierai pas._

Je sais. »

Axel le fixe. Il pose sa main sur la sienne. Entremêle leurs doigts.

« - _Jamais._

Jamais. »

Il inspire.

« - _Van ?_

Oui ?

_Tu l'avais vue, la voiture ?_ »

Vanitas ne répond pas. Rien, sur son visage, ne laisse présager une réponse négative ou positive.

« - _Van ?_ »

Axel tend son autre main vers lui pour effleurer sa joue, mais son corps recule brusquement vers l'arrière. Van disparaît lentement dans l'ombre du tunnel. Sur son visage, Axel croit voir comme un sourire. Il n'est pas sûr. Il reste sans bouger.

« - _Adieu, Van._ »

Puis il se tourne, et il franchit les dernières marches de l'escalier.

* * *

Voilà voilà. C'est pas la joie. Je me mets toujours mal quand j'écris sur le deuil et j'ai l'impression que j'ai toujours pas réglé les miens ou que je suis trop en phase avec mes personnages, mais … La fin est plus joyeuse ? Genre, ça va aller, maintenant. Axel qui sort, c'est l'acceptation. La fin du deuil. La vie qui reprend. Alors c'est bien quand même ? C'est déjà largement mieux que_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, _quoi.

Sinon, allez lire les participations des copin-es, elles sont cools !


End file.
